Your Average Story
by empresslynx
Summary: Mimi and Matt are stuck in a freaking project that decides their fate. With Mimi's temper, Matt being a jerk, and Sora caught up in the middle...will their solar system ever finish in time? real chappie 7 up Matt's strikes back aGaiN.
1. bad beginning

Disclaimer: me not own anything

A Story about a Girl Named M—

It was the first day of classes. Mimi, being a transfer student and all, was struggling to find her way around the campus. She walked down the corridor alone with only a piece of paper in hand as guide. She looks up every now and then checking if she was getting any nearer to her room or if she was getting somewhere at all.

"OUT OF THE WAY!!! COMING THORUGH!!!"

The voice rang loud on the other end of the corridor. Mimi turned to see the ruckus. But it wasn't a very good move at all. The boy in the skateboard causing all the trouble rammed into her and they were both ended flying on the ground. Mimi was sent beneath the boy with his legs strangling her.

He was dangerously so close to her. She can feel his breathing tingling on her neck.. Mimi blushed hard. She can't believe it was happening. It was all too much.

A very awkward moment.

The corridor was silent ... for awhile

"HOW DARE YOU ?! GET OFF ME, YOU BASTARD!!!" Mimi screamed and pushed the boy lying on top of her with all her force.

The guy looked back at her with confusion. He was holding his head like he hit by some truck or sort.

"Chill, girl. If you are any redder I say you'll do well as tomato ketchup." the boy, Matt, soothed like it was nothing. "Cool it, okay ?"

Mimi raised her brows at him. _Haughty kid. think you're cool ? _"Cool it ? COOL IT ?! HOW THE HELL DO YOU SUPPOSE I COULD CALM DOWN ?!!! YOU RAMMED INTO ME?!!! AND EMBARASSED ME ON MY FIRST DAY HERE! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO 'COOL IT'?! THE F--- ARgGGHhh SHOOT!!" Mimi said obviously pissed off.

Matt on the other hand remained calm. He gave out a low whistle. "Some nerve. Gimme a break."

"Yeah sure, which arm do you want me to break ?" Mimi snapped back.

Matt gave an evil smirk and stared at her. _Nice comeback for a starter_. Mimi's eyes were flashing with anger and her face red with shame whilst Matt looked so compose and that damn evil smirk made him look the hottie that he is. The girls watching along the corridor were visibly drooling. But the silence and stillness didn't last long, as the bell rang loud on the campus signaling that if they don't get a move they'll be dead late. The students who crowded around them started to walk back their own lives like nothing happened.

Matt's friends gave him a lift up and advised him to move so as well.

"Hurry the hell up, Mattie" His friend called out.

"Just a minute here." Matt replied and turned to Mimi who was still on the floor picking her things up. He bent down and picked up her final notebook from the floor.

Mimi who was desperately searching for it, glared at Matt when she saw it in his hands.

" I believe I'm taking that, thank you" She said trying to be polite but sounding sarcastic. She tried to pull the notebook from Matt but he won't let go. "I said thank you already."

With a swift move, Matt pulled the notebook and so Mimi came face to face again with him.

"So you're a newbie, aye?" Matt started, "Welcome.Name's Matt. I'm quite sorry we have to meet like this. But just so you know, not every girl gets the chance of having me on top of them. You're kinda lucky. Consider this my wonderful greeting. Got to go" He said and seized the moment to pull the notebook from the stunned Mimi and hit her lightly on the head before actually handing it over. "See you soon !!! " Matt said with a wink. He rode on his skateboard and disappeared on a corner.

"Perve." Mimi said clenching her fist in anger. The girls beside her though seemed to be rather enjoying it. They giggled real hard. Mimi glared at the bunch of them and did a vomiting act, disgusted with everything that has to do with Matt.

"This is going to be long, and hard... and hellish ."

And she's right


	2. cursed fate

Mimi continued dragging her cursing feet along the corridor. The girl was still mad about what just happened. She was red on the face and uttering sworn words. I swear she looked like a jerk.

Preoccupied in her world, Mimi didn't notice the teacher walking ahead of her and bumped into him with a dull thud.

"Miss, are you fine?" said the kind male voice. Mimi looked up and smiled back at the teacher.

"I'm fine, sir, thank you."

"You looked flushed. Are you sure you're alright?"

"It's just that something happened, sir, and—" Mimi cut off and timidly nodded. "I think I'm sort of lost."

"oh" The teacher's concerned smile turned into a grin. "You must be that transfer student?

Mimi stared shock "What do you mean, sir, by "that" ?"

But the teacher seemed to ignore and took her hand to shake. "I'm Mr. Tarada, your class adviser."

"oh" Mimi replied "Nice meeting you, sir"

To Mimi's delight, Mr. Tarada led her to her room. It wasn't that far but her legs were killing her, trembling. She had been walking for almost who-knows-how-long searching for her room.

As they approach, a respectable looking student ran passed the others to call them to order.

"Teacher coming !!!" Yu, Class pres, announced and the others gathered. "All rise."

Mr. Tarada gestured for Mimi to wait outside and entered his class. He made his way to his table and stood before his students.

"Bow!" Yu commanded and they all did, greeting their teacher a wonderful morning.

After a short introduction and talk, Mr. Tarada finally invited Mimi in his class. Mimi took a big breath trying to shove the anxiety away. She wants this to be perfect and to keep a clean reputation as much as she can.

Mimi confidently walked up in front and introduced herself. Her classmates greeted her and they all looked nice.

_Well, at least may class looks decent. I may enjoy this after all._ She thought

"Mimi, why don't you take that seat behind?"

_Or maybe not_ Her dream of a peaceful class seem to shatter. Her eyes from tame turned wild and glared disbelievingly. Painted in her face was disgust as the blonde boy named Matt smiled back at her.

"Is there any problem, Mimi ?"

"I- er- uh –uhm" she stuttered "May I have another seat please, sir ?"

Mr. Tarada became a little shocked and looked around for other vacancies. "Well, I'm afraid it's a 'No', Mimi. We don't have any available seats left. So please." Mr. Tarada answered gesturing for Mimi to continue.

_Fate must have hated me so._

"I know I said see you soon, but this soon?" Matt smirked cockily, "Whoa, you must really be very eager to meet me again, huh? Miss me, honey?"

"Tsk, not even in your dreams, bastard" Mimi scowled back disgusted.

"Playing hard to get? Like that ) … old but it's still a major turn on" Matt chuckled.

"Why you--- !!!" The last straw just snapped and Mimi was now so furious. She slammed down a hand on his table and grabbed Matt by the collar. They were by then center of glaring attention.

"Look, … punk"

"The name's Matt" he cut off.

"Look, MATT"

"Thank you. What, honey ?"

A loud fake cough suddenly interrupted the two, much to the class' dismay who were enjoying the show and to Mimi's horror, of course. Mimi turned around to see Mr. Tarada's questioning look.

"I'm so glad you are making friends, Mimi. But please put Matt down." Mr. Tarada tried to sound cool.

Mimi realized what she was doing and finally eased the grip on his collar. "So-sorry, sir" She mumbled timidly shy of her actions. Mr. Tarada watched as she quietly sat down to her seat.

_It started out as hell. You'll regret you ever crossed me _Mimi stared praying to burn a hole in Matt's skull.


	3. storm coming

For the first few months they were cats and dogs. Mimi tried so hard to ignore Matt whilst Matt seeing how Mimi was trying to be a good girl, enjoyed even more the play of teasing her.

Mimi was, of course, losing control. She'd kill him the first chance she would have only if she could but Mimi's determine not to get into any trouble and keep a clean reputation desperately that she wore not to touch even a strand of his filthy hair.

Mimi thought she could handle that until of course the end of classes. If that was all he could do, she could probably survive that until end of year. At least that's what she thought.

End of class. Monday. Mimi was summoned to the office by her class adviser. Silently, she made her to the office and nervously, almost trembling, slid the staff room open. Her eyes wondered around and finally entered after getting an affirmation from Mr. Tarada to do so. Her eyes glared hard, almost instantly, at the sight of his blonde mane.

"What the—"

"Hey Honey" Matt greeted back, ignoring the disgust in her look.

"Okay you two…" Mr. Tarada interrupted the heated glaring in between "I called you not to watch your usual greeting routine, huh? You're both here cause I want to make a clear deal with you."

Mimi took her eyes off Matt and looked at Mr. Tarada nervously. "What do you mean, sir?"

Mr. Tarada looked at Matt sternly "Matt. I know you know that you're failing in my subject and if you don't do anything right now you'll be requested to repeat."

Matt seemed not to bother at all and responded with a grin.

"Not a surprise, for a dumb ass" Mimi bellowed to herself giggling

"And Mimi"

Mimi turned stiff at the sound of her name.

"I'm afraid you're grades are falling fast as well. I don't know what happened but we must do something about it"

Mimi was shocked almost turning pale. She glared at Matt knowing he had something to do with it. It was because Matt 'accidentally' destroyed one of Mimi's project on the subject earning her a not so good remark.

Panicking, Mimi was ready to beg out. "Sir, anything I could do?"

"Of course, that's why I called you." Mr. Tarada said smiling. "I want you two to team up and work on a project. "

"WHAT?!" Mimi almost screamed out

"Is- is there any problem Mimi?"

Mimi looked at Matt for awhile who in return just smirked back at her.

Hell just broke out… This means war

Thanks for the reviews everybody …


	4. first attempt

This is a bit longer … hope it didn't turn out dull … please enjoy .. R and R

"What now?" Mimi asked sternly, settling herself on her couch as far as she could from Matt.

They've decided to work on the project in Mimi's room on the dorm. Her place was huge. It looked more like an apartment than a dorm room, complete with own bathroom and kitchen to boot.

"Nice place you have, honey" Matt said bewildered, his eyes searching around in amazement.

"I know, Matt, and I like to keep it this way so please stop drooling on the carpet. I don't have plans of cleaning up until next week." Mimi said monotonously.

" Ooops sorry" Matt grinned and finally followed Mimi on the couch, sitting next to her.

"eeeeew… Were you actually drooling back there? It was just an exaggeration y'know. I didn't know you were actually.. arrrggghhh .. Now I really will be cleaning … great.. thanks" Mimi rolled her eyes and glared, Matt chuckled.

There was suddenly a great silence between the two. Mimi had picked up a magazine from the side table to at least cool herself. Matt sat quietly beside her "oooh"-ing and "aaah"-ing every now and then. Mimi couldn't concentrate from what she was doing and finally gave up.

"Matt, would you please stop. Try acting smart for a change. It wouldn't kill you, you know. And please, the couch is big enough to fit you, me, and an elephant. So move."

Matt looked at Mimi for awhile seeming to scan her. His brows arched in a naughty manner. "Why, honey, don't you wanna be close? That's why you invited me here in your room, right? For some EXTRA curricular activity?" He smirked evilly and inching closer.

"PERVE!" Mimi narrowed her eyes in disgust and threw a pillow straight on his face. Matt expertly dodged though.

Mimi calmed herself down before continuing. _Okay Mimi, cool down. It's illegal to kill_. Matt only beamed at her.

"Hey Babe—" Matt tried to inch nearer but stopped dead in his tracks when Mimi raced a finger in front of his nose.

"One" she started, "You are not to touch even a strand of my hair. Or I'm sending you under the car instead of on it on your way home."

"Honey—" Matt tried to be playful but Mimi was really serious

"TWO" she continued. "YOU are here only because there's no WAY iN HELL I'm going to set foot on that filthy dorm of YOURS?! So WE are going to work here. Got THAT?" she finished almost panting. "So, Matt, move"

Matt just stared at her for a while, before another smirk formed in his lips. He did move from his place… but not the way Mimi wanted so. Matt inched even closer to Mimi.

"BASTARD!" Mimi exclaimed in defeat. She hid herself on the palm of her hand.

"What?! I did moved" Matt smirked again. "You never told me where, so I thought…"

Mimi was quiet for awhile and finally stood up from her place. "Fine" she sounded calmer, "You just stay there, okay. I'll go get us something."

Mimi walked out of Matt's sight and into the kitchen.

"Make mine without poison, honey" Matt called out.

Mimi was grudging while she walked.

When Mimi returned there wasn't a Matt in sight though. She carefully placed the tray down on the table. And found an open door. Mimi followed the trail and peeped outside. There he was on her neighbor's door, making the girls blush with a flirty giggle.

Mimi tried to force a smile. She had warned Matt early on not to go wandering around the dorm carelessly. It was, after all, restricted area for boys.

Mimi monsterly walked to Matt just in time to hear him brag about himself.

"Well, they call me heartbreak kid, y'know" another giggle from the girls.

"Right. Cause I'll break you right here and now, kiddo!!"

Matt turned to meet a piercing glare from Mimi. "Hi honey" he sweatdropped "just thought I'd say hi to our neighbors"

"…" Mimi grabbed Matt in the ear and dragged him back to her place. The girls pouted. "Watch the ear, Mimi. He is kinda cute, you know. It's not like everyday someone cute hits on you."

Mimi faked a smile and slammed her door shut. She stayed pinned frozen on the door watching how Matt grabbed a glass from the tray and sank back on the couch. By then she was really restraining herself not to bite Matt's head off. She eyed his every move, greatly wishing she really had spiked his drink with poison.

"See, told you. I'm cute. And the girl's are worshipping the very ground I stand." Matt said striking a cocky brow.

Mimi narrowed her brows on him, "Soon those girl's will be mourning the very grave you're buried in, Mr. CUTE, if you will not stop this!" she answered back."What were you thinking going out there? Someone may have seen you! For pete's sake!"

" I see no problem at all. All I saw were beautiful girls."

"Beautiful, my ass! You'd hit on everything that walks!" Mimi glared. "In case you've forgotten, Mr. CUTE, we are here for a freaking project!"

"I haven't"

"Then would you please explain that! Bet you have a nice alibi for almost getting us in trouble."

"Sure, hon. Which reason do you wanna hear: the good one or the real one?"

"MATT" Mimi snapped. She was desperate and so was really getting pissed. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME?! This freaking project makes up for the projects that I failed to pass because of you! It's the only way of setting my grades back on track! Do you think I like it this way?!"

Matt smirked cockily still. Not taking Mimi very seriously at the moment. "Well whether you like it or not you're stuck with me. So you might at least –"

"THAT'S THE FRIGGIN' POINT! I wouldn't be here in the first place if you weren't such a sucker, y'know! "

Matt was now as furious, Mimi was pointing a finger at him and he didn't like the idea one bit. "Hey SO YOU'RE BLAMING ME? What the hell is that ?"

"If I didn't meet you in the first place, maybe I wouldn't have to do this! IF ONLY we had never met then maybe you wouldn't be playing tricks on me and I COULD HAVE passed all my requirements! BUT NO. and so there you are! And here I am! I'M stuck with YOU! I'M trying to make this work, MATT. But YOU ARE ALWAYS BEING THE PRAT THAT YOU ARE!

"Well at least I'm the cutest, sweetest, nicest, greatest, most romantic prat you have the misfortune to meet."

"Yeah, You are the cutest, sweetest, nicest, greatest, most romantic, most insensitive PRAT I have the MISFORTUNE to meet."

Another silence in the room. Mimi was standing by the door her face was by then hidden in the curtains of her hair. She was still as if frozen. Matt had finished his drink by then and poured himself another round. Curious why she turned quiet all of a sudden, Matt decided to start again.

"Had enough?" He teased, taking that he had won their debate.

It took a while but Mimi eventually nodded. "Yeah, Maybe I had enough" she said softly.

Not what Matt was expecting and so he finally looked at her. Her face though hidden was still visibly tearstained. Matt suddenly turned to panic mode. He had over done it but he didn't mean to.

"Mimi … are you crying?" Matt asked putting his glass down and attempted to get soothe her.

"Another step and your dead, Matt. I don't want you anywhere near me from now on." She said though her voice sounded calm. "I'm leaving. I don't need you in this project. I could do this on my own."

With that Mimi opened the door and shut back behind her as she walked out of the room and out of Matt's life.

Matt was still. He didn't actually know what to do. He was more like staring in to open space. Suddenly the door creaked open.

Quite happy Matt looked up at her and greeted her back. "Mimi, I knew you'd be back!" he exclaimed happily but Mimi was still in her deadpan state.

"Dumbass, this is my place. You should be the one leaving. So go" she said monotonously. She opened the door as wide as it can go to show Matt how welcome he was to leave.

"Honey, I – let's—" Matt tried to get to Mimi's better nature nut it wasn't his lucky day.

"Matt, just walk out of the room please. Don't wait for me to do it for you or I'll make sure I'll throw you real high" Mimi cut off. She was calm and deadpan but her voice was rising little by little again.

"But Mimi, how about the project, You'll be needing me---"

"With or without you, Matt, it doesn't make much difference. I can do it by myself. Thank you very much."

"But Mimi—"

"Matt, you have the rights to remain silent… please use it."

There was truly no way in hell or heaven that may change Mimi's mind. Accepting defeat Matt finally peacefully walked out of her room. Mimi shut the door with a loud bang behind him.

He walked there, head downcast. He didn't mean to piss her that much and now he was feeling bad about it. Suddenly, he heard a door creaked open. Matt, still hoping she'd reconsider, joyously turned to meet Mimi's head popping out of her room.

"Don't start." Mimi warned… and Matt knew it was far from what he'd hope. "Use the fire exit. Someone might catch there in the hall and serve you for dinner."

Matt silently obeyed and walked back to the fire exit. He stared all the way down for awhile, and gulped.

"You went up that way so go down that way" Mimi's voice said

Matt turned to her "Isn't there any way better?" he asked politely

Mimi's dull eyes read him for awhile. And he just knew he shouldn't have asked. "Choose. Climb down or roll down."

Matt nodded. "Got that. Loud and clear"

"Good" with that Mimi closed her door again and Matt was left alone still staring at the stairs.


	5. Sora in the middle

"Sora, you gotta believe me. HE is such a dork!" Mimi complained for the nth time. Her newfound friend, Sora, though tired of having to hear it over and over again, was hanging to her every word.

"Yes, Mimi, I heard that." Sora sighed "That was the tenth time you said that"

The two were seated on a bench taking a break before heading home. They were on the school ground facing the vast soccer field on which the soccer team club was having another practice.

Sora sighed dreamily watching a certain lad on the soccer field "ohhhhhhh, look at him go…"

"What? Where? Who?" Mimi followed her friend's gaze and raised a brow in disgust "Sora, I thought you were listening?! I told you that guy you are fantasizing is a TOTAL DORK! HE drooled on my carpet. HE pissed me to the last bit. HE flirted with—"

"Alright already. I just can't help it. Matt's just so cool" Sora sighed dreamily again.

"Drooling on other's carpet is cool?" Mimi said irritated.

Sora smiled. "He's cool. He's tall, built, handsome, rich I guess, and funny. Matt is every girl's dream, Mimi."

"I'm not every girl then." Mimi glared at Matt's direction again "He's my worst nightmare."

Sora was quiet for awhile. She just blinked at Mimi almost disbelievingly. "Anyway, how's the project doing?"

Mimi, at long last, took her glare of Matt and looked at her friend. "Not so good. I haven't started I'm afraid."

It has been a week since the pair had first attempted to work on their solar system model project. But because of what happened, for that long one week, they never have spoken to each other nor try to see each other. One week has passed and given only a month to work on it, they were running short as time flies by. Mimi of course can do it alone as she said she could, only if other subjects were not demanding attentions as this one.

"Mimi, you see? You really need Matt on this one" Sora tried to show to her friend but Mimi just stared at her shocked.

"I told you there'll be no way in hell I'm going near that brat again!"

"But Mimi, you both need this project. YOU need this project. And unless you work together, you'll be both in trouble."

Mimi looked at her friend for awhile seeming to put up a fight but then gave up. "Things I do for grades" Mimi sighed and suddenly stood up "Tell Matt will be working on it again. Have him in your house tonight. I'll be coming over too."

Sora nodded and then looked shocked "My place?! Why ?"

"Who knows? I may do something nasty to him if we are left alone."

---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ------ ----- ------ ------ ------ ----- ----- -----

"We are back!" Sora exclaimed as she opened the door. In her hands was a bag full of candies and lollipops.

"What took you so long" Matt pouted and stood up to greet Sora. "You brought treats for me how nice" He said helping himself on a lollipop

"Matt, You –" Sora tried to warn but was then cut off by his cry.

"Ow!" Matt shrieked. Mimi who had appeared from behind Sora had slapped Matt's hand off the treat. She grabbed the bag off Sora and secured it on a table where she could see it.

"You are not to touch those things. We are using them for the project" Mimi said dismissively before disappearing on the door leading to the kitchen.

Matt just stared at her all the way. He wasn't use to the cold treatment. He was silent for awhile until Sora nudge him on the side.

"Matt, Mimi's still mad at you, you think." She whispered

For once Matt looked tame, "Yeah, I think" he said sheepishly

Sora smiled. "Why don't you go apologize?"

"Huh?" Matt suddenly gasped "Why would I?"

"I thought you understand that you made her mad"

Matt eyed her. "Yeah a lil' bit." He smirked devilishly. "I have better plans"


	6. Sweet candies

Mimi had let herself have the relaxation of taking a shower. After going through that hustle and bustle of a shopping center for the candies and seeing Matt, she was feeling tired and weary.

Turning the nub the shower finally went off. The water slowly crept under her feet and into the drain. Mimi's arms extended to reach for the towel. She wiped herself dry before reaching out for her clothes. And then—

"MATT!!!!!"

Sora who was silently sitting in the living room watching over the candies from Matt, was snapped off from drowsiness as she heard the cry. Quickly she raced to the hall were she easily found the commotion.

"What the--?!" She gasped half shocked, half amazed.

Matt was running wild like hell just opened its gates and was after him. Mimi was running behind him in only her bathrobe, slightly wetting the floor as she goes.

"MATT, I SWEAR, HAND ME OVER MY CLOTHES NOW AND I MIGHT ACTUALLY THINK TWICE ABOUT CUTTING YOUR HEAD OFF!!!" Mimi screamed liked she was a mad woman.

"CUT MY HEAD ALL YOU WANT. I'M NOT GIVING THEM UNLESS YOU ADMIT YOU LIKE ME!" Matt screamed back.

"Dammit, bastard." Mimi's eyes flashed dangerously and she ran after him faster if it was even possible. Matt had to do something of course and tried to ran faster too. Making a quick and wrong turn on the first chance he had. And then he was cornered.

Matt smiled cockily and faced the angry Mimi who was nearing him. "Say it, sweetiepuff. There's no one here besides the two us. "

"Matt, hand them clothes over … PLEASE…"

"Say it then!" Matt insisted, still grinning mockingly. He neared her, moving slowly inch per inch, risking his life. He walked closer until they were a mere foot away.

Mimi glared at him. Her eyes are so fierce that he almost melted before her gaze. She was trembling with anger. Her fist clenched so tight almost turning white.

"You're nose is flaring, honey"

"SOOOOOOORAAAAAA!!!" Mimi screamed calling to her friend. Sora who was just behind her, looked at her questioningly and terrified.

"Yes, Mimi?"

With a stomp Mimi turned around and slowly, heavily walked upstairs with Mimi on her tail.

It was getting late at night and yet they haven't started a thing since. Mimi was still furious that even seeing a strand of his hair will make her go on the edge again. Mimi sat on her friend's bedroom, chewing her pillow, fuming. Sora looked at her helplessly, sweatdropping at her friend's antics.

"Mimi, c'mon" Sora tried to cool her friend "we need to get this over. You can't finish a thing if you continue on this way. Just ignore him."

"That was what I was trying to do! But the bloody boy loves playing on my nerves!" Mimi answered.

Sora shuddered. Her looks were murderous. She reached out a hand and rubbed her friend's back. "L-let it go. If you're acting like this you're only giving the idea that he has defeated you. No matter what he does just keep it cool."

"Sora, I'm trying—"

"Then continue trying. Just ignore. He'll someday get some sense knock into him that it's not funny at all."

"Sora"

"Yeah?"

Mimi looked at her thoughtfully. Sora was relieved her eyes were turning calm. She smiled kindly at her.

"When will be that someday?"

"er—" Sora's smile turned uneasy. "Who knows? It may be next month, next week, tomorrow… or later." She said unsure if it would be any better.

Mimi finally stood up from her seat and started walking for the door. "Where are you going?"

Mimi turned the doorknob, "Downstairs. Get it down and over with."

Sora was glad Mimi hasn't given up.

When they reached living room though, they were both shocked to find it messy. The wrappers were scattered everywhere and the place looked sticky. Matt was on the sofa looking bloated yet in his hands was another of the lollipops.

"Hmmm… Nice choice of flavor, Mimi. This Pluto tastes good" Matt said stuffing the last of all the treats that was supposed to be part of their solar system project in his mouth.

Mimi bowed her head. Her fist clenched and she started mumbling_. Or maybe never…_

"Are you alright, Mimi?" Sora asked concerned and afraid of how she might react to this.

She was quiet for awhile, and then finally she looked up and walked without noticing anything.

"Mimi…" Sora whispered but she took no heed. She grabbed her bag and slammed the door after she left.

---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ----- ------ ----- ----- ----- ----- ------ ------ ----- -

The next day, Sora silently crept beside the still disappointed Mimi. She was unusually quiet and was unusually antisocial.

"Mimi—"

"You saw it, Sora. I TRIED. But nothing happened." Mimi cut knowing Sora was going to discuss about her and Matt again.

Mimi's friend blinked defeated at her. "Well.. uhm…" she began stuttering, lost for coherent words "I'm just trying to remind you that this project is really essential and that you need to get it done in less than two weeks"

They were quiet for awhile. Mimi was absentmindedly playing with her locks whilst her eyes remained still on the soccer team on the field before them. Sora could tell that Mimi wanted it so badly but her anger and rage and temper for Matt were all holding her back.

"He could be really cute if he'll only shut his mouth"

"Huh?" Sora raised a questioning look at her friend beside her but Mimi didn't gave her the joy of hearing it again.

The coach whistled and the team gathered. The soccer team was given the last talk before being dismissed. Deciding that it was time for them too to leave, Mimi stood and collected her things as well.

"Fine. Have him over the dorm tonight. Use the fire escape. I know he still remembers that way." Mimi ordered and Sora understood it that instant. Though she was confused of what suddenly made Mimi change her mind she followed her without further questioning.

Who knows what's on her mind.


	7. maybe i thought wrong

After classes, Sora gladly walked Matt to Mimi's dorm. Matt is a popular student and walking beside him made Sora blush a little bit. As ordered, the two used the fire escape ladder to make their way up to Mimi's place.

Mimi welcomed them and invited them on the seat. The three were quiet like they've only made acquaintances. Sora looked from Matt to Mimi nervously. Matt was examining the side table, entertaining himself. Mimi, on the other hand, had her eyes all over Matt, watching his every move.

After a long while of tensed silence, Sora finally began the conversation. "So?"

Mimi's eyes shifted from him to her. And looked at her thoughtfully as if trying to recall what on earth was next.

Mimi bent down a little and pulled what look like a box from under the coffee table. She placed the box in front of Sora and invited her. "Have a look."

Matt and Sora both looked at the box with curiosity. She carefully opened the box and pulled out whatever was inside. Beautiful clay figures of Roman gods and goddesses stared back at them.

"Mimi they are lovely" Sora complimented in amazement.

"They are." Mimi answered and glared quickly to Matt's direction. "They are clay figures I requested my dad to get for us for this project. You see, I thought, instead of using the common round shaped solar system, why not go for their god equivalents?" Mimi shared proudly.

"Awesome."

"And … "Mimi again glared at Matt. "At least no one in their right mind is going to eat them for dinner like he did with the lollipops." She finished obviously speaking about the "incident". Matt looked back at her in silence seeming not to know what was going on.

Mimi stared glaring at Matt. _HE usually fights back with a quick witty comeback. What's wrong with him? _ She wondered. Matt looked unusually quiet and … tame? _My imagination_. _He'd _never be.

Putting the disturbing thought aside, Mimi got up from her place and put out a huge board before them.

"Let's color the background with these and have those figures pasted in their positions when it dries." Mimi explained the process of their project and put out all the necessary materials she brought.

Matt got up from his seat and took a brush from Mimi. The girl was awestruck for a moment, seeing as how Matt joined the project without putting up a fight.

"Mimi, how about the sun?" Matt inquired

Mimi was put off trance and stared at him dumbfounded for a moment "I – uhm-" she stuttered completely lost.

Matt walked over to her, closer and closer, until they were at least only a foot away. Matt suddenly had his arms behind Mimi.

The girl was still dazed by his sudden change of demeanor. Mimi couldn't talk. The sudden close proximity was no better and was making her madly blush. She didn't want him near alright, but this time it seemed like she didn't even bother if he was this close, left alone one of his arms was encircled extending behind her like he'd pull her in a hug.

"Matt-" Mimi tried to form a reasonable thought. _Push him, push him! Dammit Mimi_

"Are we using this as Sun-san?" Matt asked, withdrawing his arm behind Mimi and it emerging with a ball shape styro in his hands.

_Eh?_

Mimi looked behind and realized that Matt had only taken the ball that was set on the table behind her and WAS NOT, by all means, trying to pull her in to a hug. "I-er-yeah-that'll be it" Mimi finally finished something coherent. She was still madly blushing and was then cold sweating madly too.

Matt had walked back to where he started painting the background and had given Mimi back her space. Still dazed, she only stared at him for awhile.

Sora chuckled, watching the two from her seat in the couch and seeing that Mimi was quite enjoying herself. "What's wrong, Mimi?" she asked trying to stifle the laugh, "Aren't you going to help Matt on this project?"

"Huh?" Mimi gasped shocked, obviously shaken off from a deep thought, "oh yeah, uhm, Sora, why aren't you helping Matt too?" She asked back, still out of her mind.

Now it was Sora's turn to be surprised. She raised a brow at her friend and smiled wickedly. "It's MATT'S project and YOURS. Not anywhere in that statement says it's Sora's, aye? I'm just here to watch you two love birds get along."

Mimi glared at her friend, guessing that she is mastermind of this Make-Mimi-Go-Crazy-By-Making-Matt-Act-Weird plan. Sora only chuckled at her friend's discomfort.

"I'll go get us something" Mimi excused before walking off to the kitchen. Sora followed behind her still giggling and chuckling.

Neither of the girls knew that Matt had a pretty smirk of his own on him.

Mimi tried to settle herself while preparing drinks and snacks. Her hands were trembling and she was still feeling blurry in a daze. Sora scooted beside her grinning like mad.

"What the hell did you do to him?!"

"What?!" Sora questioned back stifling another round of chuckles.

"HIM!!MATT!! That certainly isn't HIM. That WAS SO UNLIKE him to be quiet and USEFUL all of a sudden." Mimi blurted out. "What? You hit HIM in the head or something? Was he KIDNAPPED by green walking alien thingys and got screwed?"

"No" Sora laughed. "Am I a green walking alien thingy to you?"

Mimi glared at her friend. She was shocked of how Matt acted and Sora wasn't making sense. Mimi was confused and it shows, stirring the juice she was making a little too hard than normal that some were starting to spill.

Pitying her friend, Sora finally gave up. "Well, you remember when you walked out on us that one night?" Mimi just shrugged. "I had a talk with Matt." Sora finished with a smile.

Mimi raised a brow as if Sora was impossible. Her friend answered with a sigh. "I told him how YOU feel-"

A stone glare from Mimi

"What?!" Sora asked nervously "It was only about how YOU feel about the PROJECT. Nothing more."

Mimi ahh-ed and Sora continued. " You see, The feeling's mutual. Matt's not really bad at all. He wants this project to be done as much as you do."

"Really?"

"Really"

"Then why did he ate the---" Mimi was about to question about the lollipop incident but Sora cut her off.

"Past is past, my dear. What's important is the present." Sora quoted startling Mimi. She took advantage of it and took the tray of snacks from her friend. She happily returned to the living room where Matt was and escaped swiftly Mimi's other confused thoughts.

Accepting defeat, Mimi walked after Sora joining them in the living room.

Matt was almost done painting the background. Inserting much effort, he made it look like an ideal outerspace. For the first time ever, Mimi felt grateful of him. "Nice work." She complimented and beamed.

Matt looked at her and smiled back. Mimi blushed a bit and Sora laughed in amusement.

Wanting desperately to change the topic, Mimi thought of other things they should do. "I suggest that we still put the rings and the satellites the planets are famous for. And we should also make the asteroid belt realistic." She opened.

"Well I know where you could find pebbles to do the trick." Sora suggested wanting to help. "A gardening shop just nearby offers stones and pebbles of all kinds."

"Okay, then let's visit it now." Mimi said and hastily grabbed her bag readying to move.

"Wait. Who's visiting?" Sora asked pausing.

"Sora and Mimi. So hurry up already!" Mimi called up to Sora who still won't move from her comfortable seat at the couch.

"You're leaving Mattie?"

"I don't see YOU, Sora, willingly going there alone. So WE are going."

"You ARE leaving Mattie."

"Stop complaining. Matt's not complaining. And besides, he is BUSY doing his part of the job. I wanna do my part too, by buying those other stuff. So, Sora, let's get this done, PLEASE"

Sora, still half hearted though, followed Mimi. "Matt, if ever someone knocks just ignore, okay?" Mimi ordered and Matt nodded. With one last glance at Matt, the two finally left.

After a while Matt had finally finished coloring the background. He sat back at the couch letting the paint dry. Looking up at the clock, he noticed that the two were taking too long.

"Geez, she wasn't kidding when she said she'd leave me here." Matt sighed and got up from the couch. Matt had eaten all the snacks Mimi had prepared earlier and because it was almost dinner, the snacks proved not enough. He walked lazily and entered the kitchen. He helped himself with the burger he found lying waiting and lonely in Mimi's ref. Sitting back at the couch, Matt picked up the clay figures examining them.

"Maybe I'll start getting the rest of the project done while their away." Matt thought. He set the figure back down gently, deciding that he'd finish dinner first before working back again. All was going well until Matt realized what he has done. His eyes grew wide in horror. "HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE--?!" _Mimi's so going to kill me!!!_

Panicking, Matt grabbed the figures again and tried rubbing the paint, which was accidentally placed when his paint covered hands meet them, off. "SHIT" Matt cursed trying to take the paints off but failing miserably.

"Shit.Shit.SHIT"

To make things worse the door knob suddenly rattled, signaling the arrival of the two. Matt was taken by surprise and unknowingly dropped the two figurines in his hands. "DAMN". He needs to think, and quick.

The door slowly creaked open and the two came in sounding happy to back home. Suddenly there was a scream, a horrified wail.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--?!!!!!" Sora shrieked and ran to the sofa almost crying as she hold the last of her burger and its wrapper. "Awwww… Mattie ate my burger." She cried.

Mimi laughed finding amusement. Settling her things down, she sat in the sofa beside Sora. "Hmmm.. Matt did a pretty good job. I'm quite impressed. He could be useful if he wanted to." Mimi commented marveling the board Matt painted.

"By the way, where's Matt?" Sora asked.

Mimi looked at her with a brow. "How should I know? We went home together."

"MATT!!!" Sora hurriedly stood up calling Matt and looking everywhere for him. "MATTIE!!!"

Finally, Sora reached the kitchen. She gasped even before she was in. "Oh my—!"

Mimi turned to Sora suddenly hearing her wheeze. "What? You found him? Where—" Mimi was heading for the doorway leading to the room in question when suddenly Sora held her and crumpled in pain. "I need to pee-pee, Mimi" Sora cried.

"Okay" Mimi looked at her in disbelief, Sora was acting weird. "Turn left in the hall, first door, right." She instructed. Mimi then returned to trying to penetrate the room.

"Nooooooooooooooooo" Sora interrupted again.

"Huh?"

"I can't get there alone, Mimi. Take me to the bathroom, pleaseeeeeeeee"

"Geez, it's not like you'll get lost around here or something. You can find it." Mimi said feeling Sora a lot weird, she tried to get passed her again but to no avail.

"I'M AFRAID!!!" Sora finally shouted desperately.

"Afraid? Afraid of what? Ghost? Flush them away when they get near you. Tell them it's not nice to interrupt a potty." Mimi joked. "There are NO ghosts here, I tell you, Sora. I've walked in that bathroom a hundred times and back, But never have I seen a single strand of their hair."

"Ghosts have hair?"

"Well, yeah… uhm… maybe…sort of" Mimi thought for awhile, but the interval didn't last long."Hey!" Mimi suddenly scowled. "You're delaying. Aren't you in a hurry?"

"Oh yeah" Sora suddenly remembered that she very much needed to go. "Huhuhu, please Mimi"

"Alright already" Mimi finally agreed and Sora nearly kissed her in joy. "Make it quick."

Mimi took Sora by the hand and led her to her sanctuary. They were half way then when…

_YES YES YES _Sora thought, beaming. But her beam faded when a loud clash like breaking clay sounded in the kitchen.

"I'll go check" Mimi hurriedly left Sora.

_NO NO NO huhuhu _Was all Sora could think off.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1..

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Mimi shouted loudly.

Sora walked dully back into the kitchen and with her eyes closed answered Mimi. "Yes, Mimi?"

Mim, by the sound of her voice, was DANGEROUSLY mad. She was burning with rage.

"LOOK AT THIS, SORA!!!! ARRRRRGGGHHHH...!!!" Mimi roared angrily

"WHAT A MESS!!! THAT GOOD FOR NOTHIN RASCAL!!! LOOK AT THIS!!! LOOK AT THEM!!!"

"I can't see" Sora said innocently

"Open your eyes, dammit" Mimi glared at her.

"oh" was all she could say, opening her eyes. She sighed and walked to her friend to comfort her.

The place looked topsy-turvy. The clay figures that were supposed to be for their project was happily playing with stuff toys wearing bandanas dressed like cowboys. The figures have paintings on their faces/bodies obviously resembling Indians.

To Mimi's outmost horror, she found not one, not two, but three clay figures broken. Two obviously hastily swept in the dustpan and one freshly broken.

"Matt's a goner" Mimi swore. "I thought you said he's different"

"Maybe we thought wrong" Sora whispered back unknowingly. The next thing she knew Mimi's eyes were glaring at her. She knew, that by any means, she wasn't helping. "Well I—I meant..uhm… there could be a-a story behind it" she stuttered.

"Explain" Mimi coldly looked at her.

"Okay" Sora looked around trying to find anything. "Well the..uhm. the figures got hot and dived into the paints to cool. Then they got bored so they called on the stuff toys and blindfolded them but the stuff toys thought of a better game and suddenly turned their blindfolds upside down and chased the figures playing cowboys and Indians. The figures thought they were being ambushed and so fought back but being badly outnumbered. 'We can't all die here' Jupiter said, 'ESCAPE' so Venus and Neptune tried to make run for it. Pluto wasn't at all happy with the thought of Neptune running away with Venus so he shot Neptune but shooting Venus instead. Neptune can't take the pain of losing her and so committed suicide. Pluto was so sorrowful of her lover's dead more so that he was the cause of it that he did Kamikazee. But the stuff toys are damned good that they shot him BANG one hit KO. But of course I made up the whole story for comic relief sake so that leaves us still clueless of what really happened."

There was a brief moment of silence… very brief…

"OKAY MATT'S REALLY A GONER!" Mimi rampaged and drew one long nasty kitchen knife and left the room, starting to search out for Matt.

"WAIT. Where are you going? MIMI!!" Sora cried catching up.

"Why, Sora, I'm part of that cowboy-Indian play. Right now I'm after that WRETCHED Indian who SCREWED my place. Care to help me, Sora?"

"I'd love to but I still need to go, Mimi—AHHHHHH" Sora screamed when Mimi swish the knife in an expert showoff fashion. The blades glowed in the night and only if Matt was indeed hiding in Mimi's bedroom where she was searching, he should have seen the menacing glint on the dagger.

"Herrrrrre Mattie Mattie Mattie. Here boy." Mimi slyly said as if she was hunting her pet and not her prey.

Sora clinged to her shoulders trying to drag her to stop. "MIIIMI… This is so UNLADYLIKE to be pursuing a GENTLEMAN."

"I'm not a girl, not a woman and MATT CERTAINLY isn't GENTLEMAN. Now come out you little TWART!!"

Another loud rattle ensued this time from the bathroom. Mimi hurriedly went there literally dragging Sora who was clinging on her.

"Come out in here Matt." Mimi turned the doorknob but it won't budge. Remembering that she's hidden spare keys on a nearby plant, she quickly retrieved them and unlocked the door.

Mimi burst in furiously. But the slick mouse was gone by the time they were in. Mimi leaned on the open window of the room and watch as Matt literally makes an escape for it.

She glared at him and was taking all self control to calm down. "Damn, he's gotten away. What do we do, Sora?"

"I don't care what you do, just let me pee, PLEASE" Sora answered back in a tiny voice.

Mimi looked at her friend and then the knife that was on her hand._ Sheesh, I'm more horrible than him._

There was suddenly a knock at the front door, and Mimi can bet on with everything that it spelled trouble for them. Mimi stashed the knife away still cannot believe how she chased someone like a mad woman with it. She was MAD and she is WOMAN. But even for Matt, it was all too much. Maybe she was becoming a lot depress and needs a lot more rest.

She almost unwillingly opened the door and came nose-to-nose with the head of the girl's dorm.

Mimi tried to sound calm and polite like she always was. " Oh good evening, Ms Harada. It's getting quite late. Don't you go to bed early?"

"Mimi, I WAS in bed. I was woken jolt up when I heard a ruckus here. What's going on?"

Mimi tried to look innocent. "Happened? Well-uhm- nothing. Nothing. Just some a rat. We chased down a rat."

"In my dorm? A rat?"

"Yeah… a rat. One big nastily evil naughty rat."

thanks to those who reviewed, are viewing, and will be reviewingthanks for the help too


End file.
